Glittering Uragaan
An Unknown Species of Uragaan first introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World and only appearing in G-Rank, after hunters kill a Hallowed Jhen Mohran. This monster like the Paleozoic Great Jaggi appears randomly in quest but unlike it, it only appears as a quest after slaying the Hallowed Jhen Mohran. Differences Its armor is seemingly lighter, sand and mud covering underbelly along what seems to be Crystal Bones, the armor on its body is the same color as the Hallowed Jhen Mohran but, shines similar to the Silver Los' hide, chin is a jet black in color along with the scutes on its back, chin has a point going down towards the ground like a spike or a pickaxe, jade blue eyes, and glowing purple spikes all over its tail. Habitat The Glittering Uragaan has only been spotted in the Great Desert after the death of a Hallowed Jhen Mohran. They have also been said to gather in breeding pairs in the Sandy Plains. Attacks and Moves When you mine the Glittering Uragaan, you will get Crystal Bones, Golden Bones, and even has some of the same items as H. Jhen. Unlike the normal Uragaan, its immune to Flash Bombs. If a hunter tries to flash it, the flash will be redirected towards the hunter. This monster is weak to status effects just like the normal Uragaan but, each time the effect is used it gains immunity to it. Flying Mud: Similar to the Rust Dumramboros, sand will fly whenever it does certain attacks, causing Muddy effect. Gas Attack: When it emits gas, it will cause Muddy and in Rage Mode it will cause Crystallization. This Uragaan doesn't do any rolling attacks until its chin is broken once. If a hunter puts a Felvine Bomb close of the Uragaan, it will stop doing whatever attack and actually eat the bombs from the scent. The bombs do alittle bit of damage to the Uragaan and will boost the Felvine in its body. Also each time you use a Felvine Bomb, you'll need to add one more to get the Uragaan's attention. Territorial Roar: When hunters first start the quest, they'll be in the Great Desert(2nd Phase) and see the Hallowed Jhen Mohran dead in the background while in front of it, the Glittering Uragaan eating its crystals and ore. When hunters run halfway towards the Uragaan, it will turn and face the hunters before smacking its chin three times before roaring at them.When it roars, rocks and pieces of sand fly around the Uragaan, in a similar style to Odibatorasu. It does this also in Rage Mode. Sand Traps: Now when the Uraggan smacks its chin to the ground, its chin will make holes in the ground that will trap hunters and have them in a Pitfall-like state but, hunters only stay in them for four seconds. Rock Smash: The Uragaan digs into the ground with its mouth before pulling out a huge rock in its mouth. After it pulls it out the rock, it will do its Tremor Chin Smash and after doing it, it will smash the rocks in its jaws, causing small rock pieces to knock the hunter back. Disco Ball: The Uragaan looks at the moon or the sun before jumping in the air as a ball and reflecting the light make to a flash effect on the hunters, making them Dizzy. Felvine Gas: The Uragaan backs up before shooting a gas of Felvine out of its mouth. If a hunter is hit by this, afew Felynes and Melynxs will spawn and chase that hunter for one minute. Rocky Chin: The Uragaan will roar before slamming its chin into the ground. After slamming it to the ground, a rock will be stuck on its chin and won't break until it attacks with its chin three times. When it does chin attacks, the rock will break into a few pieces causing Dizzy if hunters are to close. After the 3rd attack, it will than just violently slam down its chin causing two huge pieces boulders to fly towards the left and right. Besides the boulders sand will fly up and knock hunters in the air. Crystal Spikes: The Uragaan will throw crystals instead of rocks. This crystals will glow and reflect light similar to Kuarusepusu's. The spikes will explode after a few seconds of being on the ground but, will stay on the ground longer in Rage Mode and will cause Crystallization when light hits them. Chin Swipe: Uses its chin to breakthrough the sand before sliding its spike into the ground and throwing a large amount of sand in front of it. Diving Body Roll: The Glittering Uragaan will dig into the ground before jumping out while rolling towards the hunter. After the 1st roll,it quickly will dig into the ground again and repeat this two more times. After the 3rd time, it will dig into the ground before jumping into the air and Chin Slamming down. When it does the slam, sand will fly around the Uragaan. After slamming it will taunt. Spike Trap: The Uragaan will prepare to roll towards the hunter but, while doing so it will shake its tail. When it rolls towards the hunter, two crystals will fly from both sides of the Uragaan before it finishs the roll and does a tail swipe. When it does the swipe, a large number of crystals will be thrown from the tail and will surround the Uragaan. Melynx Cannon: The Uragaan opens its mouth and releases the scent of Felvine. After afew seconds,five Melynx will come from underground and the Uragaan will scoop them up in its mouth before shooting a ball of sand at the hunter. In the sand ball, the five Melynx are shot in five different directions and if one of the Melynx hit you they will steal your item and than run away towards the Uragaan before digging underground. You get your stolen item back after the quest no matter if you complete it or fail it. Sometimes a Felyne is in the sand ball as well and will give you a random supply item if it hits you. The Pinballs: The Uragaan begins to glow in color and look at the moon or sun before digging underground. When it digs, it'll jump on top of the dead Hallowed Jhen Mohran and pick up two huge crystal balls before throwing them at the hunter and rolling towards them. When it hits them, it will knock them with its tail and have them rolling around like a Pinball game for ten seconds. Yin Yang Roll: The two Glittering Uragaans roll around in a circle five times before rolling into each other and chin slam at the same time. Equipment Blademaster Set *Fire -40 *Water +5 *Ice +5 *Thunder -40 *Dragon -40 Skills: Torso Up, Stamina Thief, Team Leader, Team Player, Distraction, and Worrywart. Gunner Set *Fire -35 *Water +10 *Ice +10 *Thunder -35 *Dragon -35 Skills: Torso Up, Stamina Thief, Team Leader, Team Player, Distraction, and Worrywart. Notes *Many players of New World say that this monster is the most random monster ever made. *Despite being hard to unlock, the Glittering Uragaan's materials are required to upgrade a few different weapons and armors. *Not many hunters wear the Glittering Uragaan's Armor because of its worthless skills. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyverns Category:BannedLagiacrus